The Change
by ArcAngel-O-Death
Summary: This year, Harry Potter will change, and he will like it
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
The sun wasn't even up and you could hear the sobs a lonely boy who cried. With all his tears, he wanted to drown himself so he could leave this painful world that only wanted him to save them. They'll never see that he is only human, a teenager that only wants to have fun and to hang out with his friends, who only wants to be normal. All they ever see is a tool to fight, to kill, and to give the entire burden, which they don't want to take for themselves.  
  
As the sun came up, all one could hear were his whimpers—the whimpers of a weeping boy, and for what? He cried for his dead godfather; he cried for his fellow dead student; he cried for all the future dead humans that will come out of this stupid war. He cried for the last time. He vowed this to himself. He would stand up for himself. He would avenge all his fellow humans who have perished in the last war and who will perish in this one.  
  
After the sun came up, one could see this young boy, staring out his window with a determined look. He would sweat and bleed and even die for his cause. Only he could defeat the wickedest person in history, and he would do it in the most magnificent way he could. If he were destined to make history, he would make it as memorable as he could. No one would stand on his way, not the headmaster, not his best friend, not even his love for the girl in his heart would make him stand down. He will train, learn, teach even, to control and use his abilities to the fullest.  
  
After this summer, he would prove to anyone that there was a reason why he was called the Boy-Who-Lived. After this school year, he would be the greatest wizard in history, better than Merlin, Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. He will learn it all, even the dark arts. He would learn how to control his coming of age. He would learn how to control his anger and channel the energy it provided.  
  
That morning, he vowed to protect the innocent, to punish the guilty, to avenge the dead, and to kill the traitors. This morning, Harry Potter would be a curse for the evil and a blessing for the good.  
  
From this day forward, Harry Potter would become the man that would change history.  
  
AN: hope you like it  
  
more is on the way  
  
review please 


	2. Chapter 1 UNBETA

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter  
  
AN: I would like to thank all my reviewers, for the prologue, 8 is a lot, I guess. I hope this chapter will be what you are waiting for. If you read things that may be like other story, I am terribly sorry because I read a lot of stories and some of my ideas may come from them. So...  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL AUTHORS THAT HAVE INSPIRED ME, THAT MEANS EVERYONE IN FANFICTION ( well, a lot of people). " ": talk italic: thought Chapter 1: Discovery  
  
The sound of a man panting could be heard in the silence of the night. The man ran and ran, never looking back, afraid of what might happen if he did. The sound of a cloak could be hear in the ally. The running man stopped at a dead end and began shacking. He turned around only to see the eyes of his attacker, a pool of green that him and his collegues feared like their master, or maybe even more. Those eyes were the last thing he saw and his screams were the last thing he heard, before blackness claimed him.  
  
In a small house in Surrey, one lonely but determined boy was walking down the stairs. When he arrived in the kitchen, his so-called family ignored him like they always do because he was different, he was a wizard and for them it was a curse. He stayed there, at the door, glaring at his relatives. If anybody he knew from his world saw him, they would think that there presious tool has gone evil.  
  
After being sick of waiting, he growled. Vernon Dursley, the man, more like a whale thought Hary, brought his eyes to rest in the form of his nephew. His eyes widened in fear and he got up so fast that his chair and the whole table was thrown.  
  
"Wh-What d-do you want boy?" squeaked Vernon.  
  
"I only want you to pay me a apartment in the middle of London so that I can get out of here." Said Harry in a agree-or-you-would-pay tone.  
  
Showing a little more courage against a little boy of 5 foot 4."On one condition, you get a summer job and you pay half of it" almost yelled Vernon.  
  
"Fine, as long that I get out of here." at least I will be rid of Bumblebees(AN: I read that from somewhere so I plead not guilty for copying) and his loosy protection that I dont need. Memories of his godfather returned and reinforced his determination to rid the winds from the flight of death to make himn crash.  
  
"Fine, be ready in three hours, I wont wait for you" grunted Vernon while helping his wife and his son rearranging the kitchen. Harry didnt lift a muscle to help them, he just smirked at them.  
  
After this talk, Harry returned to his room to place all his things in his trunk except his invisibility cloak. Maybe I should have told my dear uncle that I was leaving unnder my cloak thought Harry while laughing to himself.  
  
Three hours later  
  
Vernon mumbled angrily about his nephew, his job, his nephew, magic and did I tell you his nephew. Checking his watch to see if it had been three hours and seeing that he was correct, he started to open the door when he saw out of the corner of his eyes his nephew.  
  
"Dont do any freakish thing in my house boy" fumed the overgrown man.  
  
"It wont be long till I get out of here and beside, I dont want the others of MY kind to follow me so I will get in the car under my invisibility cloak and if you refuse, lets just say that I can use magic since the return of Voldie and his stooges" said Harry.  
  
Vernon fumed, but quickly agreed, thinking that this freak has only been here for two days and then they will be free of him for ever. They could finally go on a real vacation.Vernon and Harry, who is under the cloak, quickly walked to the car and drove to London.  
  
While driving, the two person were thinking about totally different things. One was thinking about what he needed to buy for his future plan. While the other was thinking of all he could od in vacation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
At the end of the day, Harry chose an apartement not to far from the Leaky Cauldron. It was a relatively simple apartement. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and another room to do what you please. He had to buy all the furniture with what his uncle gave him except for a bed, a table with four chairs, and all the kitchen things you need.  
  
He unshrunk his trunk and placed all his belongings in his bedroom. Lying on his bed, he started to read his books for his homework.  
  
At eleven oclock, he looked at his watch and decided to go to bed.  
  
In the morning, young Potter was woken up by the smell of bacons and eggs. Knowing that he was alone in his apartment and thinking the worst even if someone that is cooking breakfast is probably not evil, but you never know, the guy might be making his last meal. He sneaked to the kitchen with his wand at hand.  
  
The last thing he heard before he fell on the floor was"MASTER POOOOOOOTTER". Dobby thought Harry. He was right, the little house elf was on his stomach, hugging his waist tightly, almost cutting his air supply.When did this Elf got stronger? thought Harry.  
  
"Master Potter, I knew you would one day leave young masters uncle house" squeaked Dobby, while getting off the young resident wizard.  
  
"Hello Dobby, how did you find me?" asked Harry while dusting himself off.  
  
"We, house elf, can sense when people like young master needs us, I was chosen to serve you." Said Dobby while returniong to prepare the breakfast.  
  
"Whoa, hold on a minute Dobby" said Harry while sitting at the new mahogany table." And why is there all new furniture?"  
  
After seeing the new table, he looked at the apartement and all the rooms were decorated with furniture made of mahogany wood. The walls looked like the wall of a old mansion. Looking everywhere, in everything and outside the window to see if he was still in his apartment, in which he was still in.  
  
How the hell did all this came here? And all my things are the way I like them to be. Why the hell.........DOBBY thought Harry.  
  
"DOBBY" yelled the black haired teenager.  
  
"Yes, master" squeaked Dobby from behind Harry, making him jump 5 foot in the air.  
  
"Why is all these furniture in here?" said Harry in a high rising tone.  
  
"Because people like Master Harry Potter needs the best and his familly requested that he have these furniture" answered Dobby.  
  
"My only familly his my aunt and she would keep all this" said Harry to himself. Then he asked to Dobby "Why do you say people like me Dobby?"  
  
"Masters aunt didnt decide this, master parents requested this in their will" said Dobby. "Master is very special, Dobby heard Dumbledor say that you are special and special people needs the best. You are a strange king of special, a special that wasnt heard of since many years, centuries even, master Potter"  
  
Harrys head was spinning with all those special that Dobby said. "what special means Dobby ?"  
  
"Special means......."  
  
i hope you are all fine  
  
I would like to thank all my reviewers  
  
And I am searching for a Beta Reader to correct my chapters, this one included, i know is is full of errors but give me a break, English isnt my first language so...  
  
Please can someone help me, if you can, then include it in your review And how can you make the style of writing appear on fanfiction, like italic. Thanks a lot  
  
ArcAngel-O-Death 


End file.
